The big wave (M)
by Cullen's gal
Summary: Bethany all better after her shark attack and goes to the beach with Timmy. But she doesn't know he likes her. So he tries to make moves on her. She does fall for him. But something happens to him
It was a week before the surfing contest, which I think I was already for. I been practicing with Timmy; Timmy is my best friend since we were little. He told me that I am the best surfer he knows. I know my parents aren't happy that I am going into the contest. It's all because my shark attack one year ago. I was near death. Thanks God he was there for me. I know he was panicking too. Yes I know I shouldn't go out in the water. It was my dream to be the next surf champion. I don't care what anyone says about me going out there.

"Bethany, are you coming," Timmy asked as he was looking for my surfboard.

"I been ready," I answered as I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Do you want to go, " he asked as he turn around to kiss me.

"What are you doing," I replied as I pushed him away.

"Bethany, you know how I feel about you," he said as he kissed my forehead.

"Tim, I don't know if it's a good idea; we have been friends since pre school- what if we break up, than what?" I asked

"Come on Babe, give it a try," he answered as he tickled me.

"Well can I at least think about it." I replied

"If you must, I can't stop thinking about you," he reassured me.

"I know you can't, but you got to realize that we are friends first; and weigh the cons and pros." I replied

Tim didn't say anything else for the remainder of the time, we are still looking for my surfboard. I was wondering why my dad hid my board. They know I won't stop surfing. Surfing is my career. I know they don't like that, but after my shark attack; my doctors told me that I wouldn't be able to surf. I showed them wrong, it's not easy but if I don't surf; I probably be so depressed.

"Bethany found it," he said as he pulled it from the side of the shed.

"Thanks I can't believe they would have put it there," I replied as I walked over to him.

"They told me that they don't want you to go out in the water," he reassured me.

I knew they would tell him that, they knew this is my life. I know they are afraid that I will lose my life. I have to do this. Timmy handed over to me. But he took my hand and kissed it. I can't be with him, but the other side- maybe I can give it a try.

"Bethany, are you okay?" he asked

"What is it," I answered as I walked over to my car.

"I don't know if I want to see you get hurt." he said

"You don't have to worry." I responded

"I can't helped to worry," he said as he walked over me and wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't move away from him.

He pressed his lips against mine. This time I had to give in. I can't believe he's a good kisser. I slide my tongue in his mouth. He moved his hands down my back. I wrapped my arms around his back. I thought I wouldn't fall for my best friend, but I just did. Tim pulled away from me.

"Bethany so you made up you mind," he said as he walked over to the passengers side.

"No, it was a spare of the moment," I lied.

"Come on Bethany know you enjoyed it," he said as he got in the car.

I got in my car and belted up. On the way to the beach, Tim moved his hand to next to my hand. The next thing I knew I moved on top of his hand. I could see him blushing at the cover of my eyes. We didn't say a word to each other. It was a bit of awkward for a while.

Once we aarived at the beach, Tim hoped out of my car and he took my surfboard; and waited for me to get out of my car. I think he knows that I started to like like him. I can't tell him now. I walked over to him and we both walked over to the water. When we got to the water, Tim dropped the board and took my hand. I wanted to let go of his hand, but I didnt. I felt my cheeks blushed. I could tell that he was smiling and he likes that. He pulled me closer to him.

"Yes, I have to confess I want to give us a try," I said as I kissed him on his cheek.

What, you sure about this," he asked as turn to face me?

"Yes, if I wasn't absolutely sure I won't have told you," I answered as I lean toward him so I can kiss him.

He kissed me back as he wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around him. My heart speed up a little. He moved his hand to my breast so he could crease my breast. My hands were massaging his back. I don't how long we were making out. I had to pulled away from him. He just looked at me. I grabbed my board and walked to where the water was. Tim was following behind me. I think he wanted to grabbed my ass. As we got to where the water meets the sand. Before I even was able to go in the water, Tim took the board and dropped it, than he pulled me into him. Yes I know how good it feels to be with someone.

"Honey, you know I loved you since we were little,"he said as he kissed me.

"Yes, I knew you did," I replied as I kissed him.

It feels like a make out tirp instant of a surfing tirp. I didn't really care about practice. I want to spend the time with him. I know that I really don't need to. It's just that I really want to show them I am better than before. I smacked his ass. He went sit on the rough sand waiting for me to sit next to him. I took off my cover up than I sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around me, as we kissed again. He moved his one hand to my breast. We were kissing as he gently rubbed my breast. I pulled away from his embrace and took my surfboard and went out in the water. He turn and watched me waited for a big wave. Both things today is bigger, first I gain a boyfriend and I am going to hit the big wave. Watching him in the water was pretty funny. He pointed out that I should get ready. I paddled up to the wave. I got up to stand and bounce on the board. As the wave took over my board, it felt good too. He moved out of the way. He walked over to me as he picked me up and carried me into the restrooms.

Once we got into a big stall, he pined me up against the wall and start to kiss me from the head and moved down. His hand started to undo my bathing suit as he message my nibbles.

"Sweetie, this is how far,I will go now."

"I'm okay with it," I replied as I rubbed his penis on his trunks.

He pulled me closer to him. What am I doing? He kissed me again as he message my breast, before he redo it. He backed up and open the door, we walked out of the restrooms hand and hand. We kissed before we went to the water. Before I even grabbed my surfboard he took it and went into the water. He went out farther than me. I was watching and waited for him. I went in the water for a moment, I never felt this happy before. But it turn into a bad dream, when I heard someone crying and screaming for help. I jumped up and saw my board empty, I looked around no Timmy. He was nowhere to be near me. I started to panic and cry. I swam out farther to look for him, but nowhere to be found, I went under to see; guess what he was there and the shark killed him. I swam as fast as I can. I dried off and drove off to a place to cry. _I am done surfing. I just lost both my best friend and boyfriend._


End file.
